Isabellshonesty
by IsaSalvatorelove
Summary: Isabella swan isn't her real name. She pretend to be human with her time with the Cullens to study their way of life. She never did love Edward. After he left her, Bella vamp to the house to pack to go back to Mystic Falls. She is going back to her one true love. She is dangerous, honest, and loyal no matter what situation she is in.
1. Chapter 0

**My story is a mixer of Twilight and Vampire Diaries. I do not own these characters, the book, or movies. My story is like no other. Its holds loyalty towards siblings, friends, and true love.**


	2. Chapter 1

**My story is a mixer of Twilight and Vampire Diaries. I do not own these characters, the book, or movies. My story is like no other. Its holds loyalty towards siblings, friends, and true love.**

 **Isabellapov**

"I don't want you."

"y-y-you don't want me?" I asked

"No, it will be like I never existed. Promise me one thing." Edward said.

"Anything"

" don't do anything reckless for Charlie sake." Then Edward kissed my head and left.

Those words would have broke me but they didn't. I never did love Edward he wasnt anything toward me. He was such a stuck up prude and a control freak. Im glad he broke it off because I was losing my patients. Oh yeah, you probably wondering why my personality changed. It changed because I was pretending to be Isabella Swan. You know, the quiet clumsy girl. My real name is Isabella Mikaelson. I am married to Damon Salvatore who is living in Mystic Falls. I ran back to the house with my vampire speed. I packed my clothes. When I finished I went down stairs to compel Charlie to forget that I was his daughter and to live his life fully. I went into the garage and pulled out my BMW. I hated that truck. I zoomed out of the driveway to head to Mystic Falls to be with me husband.

 **Dpov**

I was sitting at bar in Mystic Grills thinking about my wife Isabella. Yes, I have a wife. You might think I was in love with Elena. No, I was just pretending to pass time. I know that she loves me because she always jealous when Im flirting with a girl but I don't love her. Katherine is wayyy better than this fake wanna be. She will never come close to her. She think she might have a chance with me because she look like Katherine, however I never did love Katherine. She comes by my room to bring Isabella. It been almost a year by now. I cant wait to see her again. Here comes the scoopy gang as I would like to call them. Sigh. I have to put back on my mask. Here I go.

I followed them to the table and set with them.

"So Elena, hows your day been, but before she could reply I heard my name from the most beautiful girl.

"Damon"

I stood up and I walk toward her as she was walking towards me. I hugged her and smelled her scent. I smiled because I have my other half back in my arms. I kissed her

"Isabella, I missed you." I said

"I missed you too, love."

I led her to the table where all the Scoopy Gang is at. I sat down first and I pulled her into my lap. I sniff in her scent and pulled her closer to me and buried my face into her neck.

 **Isabellapov**

Damon led me to the table where all his friends was at. I immediately knew Elena was the Doppelganger. I dont like her. All the Doppelganger are all the same. She will not be playing with my man. Im going to put her in her place now.

"Hello, you might all want to know who I am, right." they all nodded. So I explained who I am to them.

"My name is Isabella Rose Mikaelson Salvatore." They all gasped when they heard my full name. I didnt care so I continued. "before you say anything, yes, I am an original and yes I am the sister of Klaus Rebekah Kol Finn and Eliegh. I am also married to Damon as you can see I lifted my hand and showed them a huge diamond ring. Damon and I smirked at their shocked faces. Elena seemed jealous at that and Im going to call her out on her Jealousy.

"Elena." she gasped. I bet shes wondering how I know her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Elena, I know all about you from my family and from Damon. First of all, I want to get something straight. Damon don't love you at all. He never did. He just pretend to love you until I came back. You are just like the rest of the Doppelganger, a slut, a whore, a two timer, a cheater. You don't care who you hurt to get what you want. I know all about you trying to kiss Damon when his brother wasn't around. You are pathetic. You are nothing, and I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near my husband. You know I'm right. Everyone at this table knows im right. They just want to be nice and not speak the truth. You tried to lead my husband on even if you were with Stephan. You kept glancing when you know he isn't looking. What kind of girlfriend are you. You are weak and pathetic always need others to fight for your battle. When they do fight for your battle, you betrayed them by going behind their back to meet up with my brother to get information. Even if the plan is already set up, you always do something to screw it up. You cant deny it. You know its true. You are not innocent, little bitch. Don't go anywhere near Damon when I'm not around. If you need him, ask Stephan or anyone of your friends to deliver the message because I don't trust you bitch. To be honest, I really don't care if my brother kill you to break the curse. You are not needed on this earth because you are the main cause for destruction. You killed your own parents and you got some of your friends killed. Who's next before someone die because of you or for you, Doppelganger. I know I went too far, but I dont care because its the truth. She needs to hear it. She needs to grow up or just die.

Elena sat there as she took it all in. She looked at me, Damon, and then all of her friends. She couldn't say anything back. They all look at me with a glare except Damon. He gave her a pity look. Her friends couldn't say anything to her, she knew her friends knew that it was true because they didn't say anything to defend her.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well, I really don't like this awkward silence. How about we order a meal and get to know each other." I said with a smile. I know that they don't want to leave because they want to know about me so they all nodded. "I already know your names. We have the baby witch Bonnie, Caroline the vampire, Matt the wolf, Ric the vampire hunter, Tyler the Wolf, and Jeremy Gilbert the human." They all gasped wondering how I know their names. If I know the doppelganger, then I need to know all of her friends and family just in case.

"How do you know our names" Elena finally asked. She was looking scared confused and worried.

"who doesn't know your names is the question you should ask or wonder about." I smirked. I really don't understand why they are protecting her, she basically killed people that was important to her friends. She disgust me, and shes not loyal at all.

"Well can you tell us about yourself?" Bonnie spoke up for the first time.

Well, where should I start. "I am married to Damon even when we were human. I was 19 years old, and I was coming to visit him and his brother to go out to eat. We were always together nothing can pull us apart? I looked at Elena when I said that. She looked down to avoid my eyes. "Damon took my hand and led my to this beautiful meadow. Our meadow. There was a blanket with basket with food and wine. My favorite flowers which are daisy." I looked at Damon which he smiled and not smirk. We was talking about our future and all of a sudden he got on to one knees and pulled out the ring I just showed them.


	5. Chapter 4

"awwh that's so sweet and nice. I want what you guys have. The feeling you look into each other eyes like no one can separate you guys even if they tried. You guys are soul mates. You are perfect for each other. Damon is nice and a sweet guy when he's not being a jerk." Caroline said. We both smirk and smiled at her. I might can get along with her. I looked over to Elena from the corner of my eye and saw her wince and I looked at Stefan to see her wince also. This is not going to go well. Im going to tell her to her face again and again and again until Stefan leave her or the other way around. Stefan deserves better. Damon looked at Stefan and I and pointed my eyes toward Elena so he can know what I'm about to do.

 **Dpov**

This is not going to end well. My love always tell the truth and whats on her mind. She doesn't care about the person feeling unless its someone who doesn't deserve it. I nodded towards her and looked at Elena with a smirk. I'm going to sit back and watch. This is going to be fun. I cant wait to see their reaction.

 **Isabellapov**

This bitch is pissing me off. " Ele-na, you are **really** pissing me off. Why did you wince when Caroline was talking about Damon and I. Do you love my Damon, what about Stefan. You cant help who you love huh, is that right? You are hurting Stefan, my best friend, my brother-in-law, my family. You don't care that he is hurting. You are a manipulative bitch. You will not have Stefan any longer. You will not see him anymore because I already know who you are in love with. I also know you wont have him because he is mine for eternity. Stefan deserves better. You are no better than Katherine and you know it. Stefan, I am saying and doing this for your sake. You need to stay away from Elena. If I see hear smell that you have been anywhere near that manipulative bitch,well I will deliver her to Klaus personally. So if you don't want that than you better leave town tonight and not come back for hundred years. I want her dead or you with another love before you come to Mystic Falls again. Do you hear me?" he slowly nod his head. Good because this shit is getting ridiculous. Elena couldnt stop crying, Bonnie was trying to comfort her, Caroline didnt know what to say, Jeremy was smiling because I think he finally want someone to put her in her place, and Ric didnt know what to do. Elena looked at me, Damon and then Stefan, Stefan had a hurt look on his face, and Elena knew she caused it but she didn't want to back down.


	6. Chapter 5

Elena spoke. " you cant tell what my boyfriend should do or not. You are not the boss of him, you haven't been around for ages and all of a sudden you come and say untruthful words to my face and tell him to leave me alone."

"Elena, I don't want to kill you, so I'm asking him to leave and once he leave im taking my Damon home. If you look at my man with jealousy in your eyes with love in your eyes. I have the right as his mate, his love, his woman to put you in your place or just kill you but since I cant kill you since my brother might/will need you in the future im going to leave you in one piece. Elena you should hear my warning because I wont repeat myself bitch. You shouldn't test my patience doppelganger." I smirked at the end. I stood up and held my hand towards Damon and Stefan. Damon took my hand and stood up still holding my hand. Stefan took longer because he was looking at Elena who was shaking her head telling him not to leave me. However he took my hand and stood up.


	7. Chapter 6

**Spov**

Isa stood up and held both of her hands towards Damon and I. Damon took her hand first and stood up. I was taking a little bit longer because I was looking at Elena. Elena begging me with her eyes telling me not to go with Isa. I look at Elena with betrayal in my eyes. I couldn't do this any longer. I can't be with her knowing she is in love with Damon. Its hurts that she is lying to my face when we both know the truth. Isa is right about Elena she is just like Kathrine. At least Kathrine love me and she is a vampire. Maybe I should get back together with her. Damon never loved Katherine and Katherine never loved Damon. Katherine is Isa best friend. I should let Elena live her human life...well until Klaus comes to kill her. Hmm..for some reason I suddenly dont have love for her anymore. I feel free. I feel happy. I took her hand and stood up with Isa. I look at Elena the girl I thought I had feelings for, the girl I want to spend my life with, it was all fake and I was done with her. "Elena, we both know that you are in love with my brother. We both know that you are slowly falling out of love with me. I cant keep putting on a mask pretending everything is alright. I cant be with you who continue to manipulate me. Elena, I want to say this now to you because there want be a later. I'm breaking up with you Elena. The relationship we have cannot continue any longer. Its over." Elena was crying. She was mad and hurt but most of all she felt betrayed. All of a sudden, I heard clapping. I looked to see who was clapping. It was Jeremy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Jpov**

"It's about time someone put her in her place. Stefan, I am happy that you did break up with her. You was blind to everything that Elena did towards you and Damon." I looked toward Isabella. "you came here just in time to put my sister in her place. She need a wake up call. I have a request to ask you later on. I was wondering if I can come to your house."

"Of course Jeremy, come to my house when you are ready." she smirked. I think she knows what I'm going to ask her. I nod my head and sat back down as I watch them leave Mystic Grill. All of a sudden I felt eyes directed at me. I turned toward the people I called friends glaring at me.

"What the hell Jeremy? Why did you agree with them regarding Elena? Bonnie asked. She was pissed off. Of course she would defend her friend until the of the world even if Elena was wrong.

"Caroline, I know that you dont want to get in the middle of this conversation. I need you to honestly tell Elena how you feel about this situation. She is not a baby anymore. You guys needs to stop holding her hands and standing by her side when she is wrong. You know I am right Caroline. Caroline looked stuck and she want a way out of the situation I just put her in but she know that she needs to be honest with her feelings regarding to Elena situation.

 **Cpov**

"Elena, I love you and you are my friend but what you are doing to Stefan is so fucked up. You say that you love him but you are jealous when Damon have a girl with him. I don't know if you are trying to sort out your feelings but that's just it. If you love Stefan, you wouldn't need to sort out your feelings. You are stringing him along while trying to keep Damon on the side. Its not right. Katherine have more respect than to play both guys especially brothers against each other." She looked at me like I just lost my mind. She couldn't believe that I wasn't defending her. Oh well, she needs to grow up. " Elena don't look at me like that. You are wrong. Look at it from a different point of view. What if I was dating a guy and his brother was different from him in personality and looks that I couldnt help myself. What advice would you give me. You couldnt give me any because you know its wrong. You cant say to follow my heart because you know what I'll be destroying two hearts instead of one. I would be destroying a family brothers at that. Katherine never did love Damon. She loves Stefan." She looked at me like she couldnt believe it. Damon and Stefan told me the truth. Damon was just playing you. Just toying around with you until his wife was back with him. You are nothing special Elena. You are a human who got involved with the wrong crowd and doesnt care about the consquence. You killed your family, you killed me, you killed people close to Bonnie. We defend you but other people got the short end of the stick. Everybody died because of you. You don't care. If you actually cared, you would have gone to their graves and apologize to them. You are manipulating Bonnie and she doesn't even realize it. I think its best if we shouldn't be around you. You will never understand anything with us around you. You need to take therapy classes." It feels good to get everything off my chest. I looked at Jeremy. "Are you ready to go?"


	9. Chapter 8

"yes, I am ready to go." I'm glad I wasn't the only one who think Elena was wrong. Whew. I wonder whats going to happen tonight. I have a bad feeling.

"Jeremy can I go with you to meet Isabella. He looked startle for a second. He nodded slowly

" You can come but I don't want you getting in my way of what I might or might not accomplish tonight. I already made my choice.

"I'm okay with your decisions." he didn't say anything after that and we kept walking. We ended at the Salvatore house. We knock on the door and Damon answered it.

 **Bpov.**

Damon and I were in his bed talking after the amazing sex we have. I jumped on him as soon as we walked through the doors. He picked me up and flew us into his room. He pushed me against the door as he roughly kissed me. His kiss was passionate. I could see the love in eyes. I slowly took off his shirt as he did mine. He grabbed my ass as I jump on him with my legs around his waist. He flew us to the bed and he ripped mine and his jeans off. He slowly made love to me for hours. It was our first time to have sex since I came back. I was eager for me, however we heard the door bell rung. Damon threw me his shirt. While I was getting ready, I told Damon to answer the door. I walked down the stairs into the living room. I saw Jeremy and Caroline sitting down. Damon was at the bar. He was getting his favorite Bourbon for us to drink. He sat beside me on the couch. "So what can I do for you guys?"

"Well...um...I was wondering if you could make me a vampire. I really want to be one. I know being a vampire isnt all glory. I really want to be a vampire, so will you change me." He looked nervous as hell but I can tell he was being serious.

"If that's what you want, than of course I will change you into a vampire. However you won't be going to school for a month. After I change you tonight, you need to go to school tomorrow. You need to make up an excuse as in why you will be absent for a month. You will also do your homework from. Caroline can turn in your homework and bring your assignments here after school. You wont be visiting your sister or friends for a month. You will be staying with us until I say you are ready. You will be drinking from the vein for 15 days and blood bags for 15 days. You need to control yourself around humans." He nod his head. Hmm..he would do anything to be a vampire I see. "Damon, I need you to go compel a human and bring that person here." He quickly left. Five minutes later, he came walking through the door all sexy. I wanted to jump him then and there, He saw the look in my eyes. He smirked knowing damn well whats going to happen after this. I then gave him a smirk of my own. I turned back to Jeremy. "Are you ready"


	10. Chapter 9

"Yes" he immediately said. I stood up and walk toward him.

"ok ok. Stand up for me Jeremy." He stood up and he was directly in front of me. I can hear his heart beating fast and the blood pulsing through his veins. I bend down toward his neck. My face vamp and my teeth extend. My teeth pierce his neck. I hear him groan in pain. I started to suck his blood until he almost didn't have any. I cut myself with my teeth on my arms. I brought my arms towards his mouth and I let my blood pour down his throat. When my blood was in his system, I snapped his neck like it was nothing. Caroline laid his body on the couch so he would be more comfortable. I grabbed the bourbon and I led Damon up the stair to his room. We didn't come down until we heard Jeremy voice. We walked down the stairs to where he was at. He suddenly sat up, I gave him the human. He flash towards her and drink her dry. He didn't feel bad at all. "How do you feel?"

"I still feel thirsty but I can handle it."He walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Thank you for changing me Isa." Caroline left to compel another human for Jeremy to drink. She came back and Jeremy rushed to the human. He felt less thirsty. He was satisfied.

"I should call one of my witches to make a daylight ring for you. I don't want you going to your friend because she probably want something from you in return sooner or later. You shouldn't feel obligated to do something when its something wrong and she could dispel it at anytime. However, my friends are very loyal to me. I want you safe, and you don't need to do anything for me in return. Anyways, we are going out tomorrow night so you can feed from the vein and learn how to compel a human. Do not not leave out of this for any reason and do not invite any of your friends here either. Damon and I are leaving to go see Klaus. We will be back before dark, and call Damon and I if you are hungry." Damon and I went back up stairs to change clothes, my fashion sense was always on point. I had to pretend that I didn't like shopping when I was with the Cullens. I hate them to death except for Jasper Rosalie and Emmett. The rest of them treated me like a toy. Alice always wanted me to go shopping. I really wanted to break her neck telling me what to do. She kept saying the she sees it, I know damn well she didn't see it. I hate Edward most of all. He always tell me what to do, if I didn't do it, he would look in my eyes in dazzle me. So, I pretended to be dazzle. I never did love him. He was just a toy for me. I also need away in to get to know them and their way of life. After Damon and I finish getting dressed, we walked out door to see Stefan. He wanted to come with us to see Klaus. The three of us left. It took only fifteen minutes to get to his house. It was a beautiful white mansion. I love it at first sight. It felt like home. I rung the doorbell, so he could invite Damon and Stefan inside. He open the door and I was suddenly in his arms. I haven't seen him in a year. While he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me inside, he told Damon and Stefan he could enter. They both said hi to Nick as they enter the house. I could tell they were both nervous a little. I told them to stay down here while Nick and I talk in private. We both went up stairs in his study room where no one could hear us.


	11. Chapter 10

**KPov**

I was in my art room painting when I heard a door bell. I went downstairs to open the door. I saw my twin sister Isabella and the Salvatores. I went to hug her. I missed her. We didn't see each other for over a year. What would she think of me, when she find out I dagger my siblings. I grabbed her hand and drag her inside the house. "Damon and Stefan you can come in."

"Hi Klaus." He seemed nervous a little. I smirked at them.

"Hi Damon and Stefan."

"I want to talk to you in private, Nick." I wonder what she wants to talk about.

"Of course Bells, I led her to the study room where no one can hear our conversation. We both sat down in a chair.

"Nick I want you to undagger our siblings. I know you dagger them so you won't lose them to their father. He would kill us because we are not his. He don't want see mother betrayals living. If we are together Nick, we could bring him down together. I do not hate you for dagger them. I understand why you did it. I do not blame you in the slightest. I love you brother and nothing would come in the way my love for you. I accept all the wrong you have done. It does not matter to me. I love you for who you are and I do not want you to change for me or anyone else. I want you to be yourself." I love my twin sister. She understands me the best. She wouldn't change me. She accepts me for who I am and I love her. She is dark and dangerous but she is also loyal. She is the same as me. She speaks the truth. I love her for that because she never lied to me. She put a bond on all of us so when we hurt or in a dangerous situation she could feel us. She didn't want any of us to die. "So what do you want to talk about sister." I asked her.

"Nick I want you to undagger our siblings. I know you dagger them so you won't lose them to their father. He would kill us because we are not his. He don't want see mother betrayals living. If we are together Nick, we could bring him down together. I do not hate you for dagger them. I understand why you did it. I do not blame you in the slightest. I love you brother and nothing would come in the way my love for you. I accept all the wrong you have done. It does not matter to me. I love you for who you are and I do not want you to change for me or anyone else. I want you to be yourself." Okay. I will undagger them for her and because its the right thing to do. I stood up along with Bells to go to the basement to undagger our siblings. I under Rebekah Finn and Eli while Bells undagger Kol. It will take hours for them to wake up. I told my sister I would be right back. I left to get a few humans for them to eat from the vein. Thirty minutes later, I made it back to the house with eight humans. I went inside to see Stefan Damon and Bells talking to each other. I let the humans in. I compel them to go to the basement and to stay there. I went over to my sister house but all of a sudden I heard the door bell rung. I wonder who could it be. I would never guess it would be the Cullens at my door. Of course they don't know who I am because they never met me or know what I am for that matter. They must be here for Bells. I didn't let them in just yet. Bells told me how they treated her like a pet and left her in the forest. The fool Edward dumped my sister like she was nothing. My sister couldn't wait for them to leave because they was getting on her nerves. She actually wanted to kill them. They were her toys not the other way around. "Well well well, if it isn't the Cullens. Why are you at my house." I smirked at their shocked faces. I bet they are here to get Bells back. I won't let that happen.

"We want to see Bella. We heard that she was here." Alice, the little pixie bitch said. Hmm..I wonder how she know that.


	12. Chapter 11

" How do you know she is here. Don't even lie, I know you can see the future but I know you can only see the end results if that person made a decision. Don't even try to lie your way out of it. I know it all from my Bells. The pixie bitch can see the future, the mind reader Edward, what a prude he is. I bet he is still a virgin." I smirked at his shocked face along with his family. "W have the ice queen bitch, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper who could feel and manipulate emotions. We have the leader Carlise and his wife Esme." They all look at me with gasp of shocks and surprise. I just stood there with a smirk on face. They could tell I already know they are vampires. However, they don't know what I am. " why don't you come have a seat." They followed me into the living room where Bells, Damon, and Stefan sitting down. "Hey, Bells I have a surprise for you." She was happy and immediately want to see what I was going to give her. She is going to be disappointed when I show her pets to her. "Well, come on it."

 **Isabellapov**

I wonder what he was going to show me. All of a sudden, I see the stupid ass Cullens coming through the hall way. Ugh, why the fuck are they here. I hope they don't think I would forgive them. I would never forgive them. Ever. They are pets to me. I don't care what they have to say. They are nothing to me. The came to sit down on the couch in front of us. I can see that Nick about to enjoy the dish out I'm about to give them. "Well Well Well, we have the Cullens. Well, What the hell are you doing here, and what the fuck do want from me. If its about forgiving you for what you guys did to me then you better forget it. I will never forgive you guys. **Ever.** Y'all where only my pets from the beginning to the end. Nothing less. You guys never made it on my radar as friends. I would never be friends of Cold Ones. They disgust me. You guys should never exist. A witch made you guys and that how you guys have gifts. Cold Ones are just experiments. You are weaker and your powers don't work on tradition or original vampires. Pet Alice, your powers shouldn't work on me. Hmm.. Im going to need to get a witch to take away your powers, if you look into my future ever again. I can tell if you do because I will have my witch watching every vision you have. If one of them is about me, I will take away your powers. You should never have them in the first place." I looked toward Edward poor. I could see he was hurting. He couldn't believe I wasn't the innocent Bella they left behind. " Anywayyys, I never love you Edward, the prude. You was a distraction and pet for me to waste time and for me to get know how your family live." I see him looking down at my hand. I know what he sees. He see a huge diamond ring on my finger. I could see he was jealous and he realize that I was never his. However, he didn't want to believe it. " Pet, I am married to this sexy man here to my left. His name is Damon Salvatore. We have been married ever since we was human." I grabbed Damon hand and I looked him in the eyes. He could see love in my eyes. He lean down to kiss me. He smiled toward me. He turned back around to smirk at Edward.


	13. Chapter 12

"Yes, I am married to the sexy beautiful lady. No one is going to take her from me. So, Edward if you go anywhere near my wife my mate, I will kill you and it won't be quick. I will torture you slowly. I will let your skin boil while it melt a way. You will be begging me to kill you when its over with. So, **do not cross me**." Damon said in a dark voice. I looked toward all the cullens. They were scared for the prude and themselves. They look like they were about to wet themselves. It was so funny. I laugh.

"Ha haha ha ha. Baby don't scare them too much." I look toward the cullens. "You better take my husband warning because he doesn't give it out twice. I won't stop him from killing you either. You guys deserve to die." They was staring at Stefan for the first time. "This is Stefan Salvatore. He is my husband brother and my brother in law. You shouldn't mess with him or even get him to persuade us because its never going to work. He used to be a ripper. He will kill dozen and dozens of people with no remorse. So you shouldn't get on bad side either." I pointed toward Nick. "This is Nick and he is my brother. We are actually twins." They all gasp. I could see they see similarities on our faces. They were about to ask questions. I hear noises down in the basement. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards our way. They were following Nick scent. They all rushed towards him and stake him. I understand why they are doing it so I didn't defend Nick.

 **KolPov**

I woke up in a coffin along with the rest of my siblings. We woke up at the same time. We rushed towards the humans. I drained two of them while the rest of my siblings took the rest. After we was done, we follow Klaus scent. It led us to the living room. "Klaus, I will hurt you for what you did to me." I rushed toward him with my sister behind me. We all stake him at the same time letting our anger out for what he put us through. All of a sudden I smell Isa scent. I looked towards the couch and I saw Isa along with her husband and his brother. I see unknown people in the house but I didn't care about them at the moment. I rushed towards Isa and I pulled her into a hug. I breathe in her scent. I miss her soo much. I love her and Rebekkah the most out of the rest of my siblings. I pulled back to give her a kiss on her forehead. I step back to let my other siblings to hold her. Rebekkah was crying and smiling to see her again. Once that was all done, I sat on the arm of the couch beside Damon. "It seem we have company, Who are you?" I asked them. They all looked scared of me. Good. I didnt loose my touch on how I affect others. I smirked at them. I can tell they were Cold Ones, but I didn't know why they was here and who they are.


	14. Chapter 13

"We are the Cullens. My name is Carlise, This is my wife Esme, Our children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. We came here to talk to Bella. I didn't know she was a vampire. It seem like everything in Forks was fake. I want to get to know her better. I also want to know her story and the difference between us and your kind." He is too demanding and nosy. I don't like him.

" Well I heard almost everything downstairs. Isa doesn't have tell you her story. She doesn't owe you guys anything. You are too demanding and nosy. My first impression of you guys is that I really don't like you. I really need to catch up with my family, so I need you guys to leave. They hurry up and left out the door." I sat down where they were sitting down along with Rebekkah Finn and Eli. "Klaus, I demand to know why we were put in a coffin for so many decades."

 **KlausPov**

How could I make them understand without me being selfish. I hope they wont hate me for too long. I want us to be a family again. I love them all with all my heart. I wouldn't let anyone hurt them. "The reason I put you all in a coffin because your father was stuck here to kill me you guys. He wanted to kill me for mother betrayal. He didn't want me to be alive. He would do anything and hurt anyone I care about to see me dead. I couldn't let you guys die or be hurt because of him. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want you guys to die or me for that matter of fact. I love every single one you guys. I would never want you in harms away. So I did what was best to have you guys still have with me at all cost. I am really sorry that I dagger you but I would do it all over again if I have to keep you guys alive." I look from the floor to their eyes. They could see I was telling the truth. All of them understood and they forgave me. I let a tear slid down my face. I turn around out of embarrassment, and they laugh. They all came to hug me as I hug them back. I finally have my family back together.

 **IsabellaPov**

I was happy for my brother. My siblings forgave him and understood why he dagger them. It was seven o'clock at night. I told everyone goodbye and hug them all before I left. Damon Stefan and I went to compel a human to give to Jeremy. We headed back to the house and I call Jeremy downstairs. He rushed downstairs and stood directly in front of me. " I have a human for you to drink from. I want you to control your hunger. I don't want you to drain the human. I want you to feed from her and compel her to forget and leave." I watch him and he did exactly what I said without any trouble. After the human left.

"Can I talk to you guys in the living room for a bit." Stefan asked. He seem a little nervous. I wonder why.

"why do you seem so nervous Stefan?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Stefan why do you look so nervous brother?" Damon followed up my question.

" As you both know lately I haven't even spoke to Elena or show concerns for her." Damon and I both nod our heads.

"The reason is because I want Katherine back in my life. I need her back in my life. I think the only reason I dated Elena because she was similar to Katherine in some way, of course. She look just like her but there was bit more to it. I am heading to the tombs now to get her out. You wouldn't mind having your best friend back Isa. Damon, I know you don't love her. So can we please get her out of the tomb?" I am really excited to have Katherine back into my life.


	15. Chapter 14

**Stefan Pov**

I finally get to have my first love back in my life. I'm really happy that my brother and Isa is not against with my decision. I shouldn't have tried to replace Kathrine with Elena. They both have the same qualities within each other however Elena tried to hid her feelings for my brother from me and she always messing up our plans when we are trying to save her. I really wanted to break up with her every time but every time I look at her face I see Katherine. Jeremy came towards us to see if he could come. We told him no because he just turn a vampire and we don't want him in on this special event. " No, this something we have to do on our own, sorry. I'm finna go get some blood bags." I went down to the basement to grab at least five bags of blood. I went back up stairs. I walked toward Isa and Damon. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, we were just waiting for you to finish." replied Isa. We drove to the Tomb to get my love out that horrible place. I really can't stand seeing her locked up. It crushed my heart every time I was rude towards her. I hope she will forgive me and also Damon for what we did towards her in the past. I will do anything for her no matter what happens. She is my life now and always will be because I believe that she is actually my soulmate. Isa drove us towards the tomb while Damon gave her directions. After twenty minutes, we pulled over and vamp speed towards the tomb. Isa did a spell to open up the tomb. After she was finish, all three of us slowly walked down the stairs. " I hope she will forgive us and love me again." We walked up towards the invisible shield that was keeping Katherine.

"Hello Damon and Stefan. Do you miss me already? Its nice knowing that you will come down here and talk to me." she smirked.

"Actually, I do miss you. I want you back in my life. I regret harming you in such a way. It hurts my heart seeing you this way. I'm here to set you free love. I hope you will forgive me sometime in the future." I told her. I hope she will forgive me.

 **KathrinePov**

"Hello Damon and Stefan. Do you miss me already? Its nice knowing that you will come down here and talk to me." I smirked. I wonder what they want from me now. I am just happy that I go to see my Stefan.

"Actually, I do miss you. I want you back in my life. I regret harming you in such a way. It hurts my heart seeing you this way. I'm here to set you free love. I hope you will forgive me sometime in the future." I was shocked to hear this from him. He wanted me back in his life. I was so happy to hear those words from out of his mouth. Its hard for me to forgive him but I will work on it so we can be close as we once were. I looked to see a girl beside Damon. She looks familiar and it click. She was my best friend in our human days.

"Isa, is that you?" I started to cry. I have everybody in my life once again. I put on a facade towards Stefan and Damon to show them I wasn't hurt by their words. I could tell on their faces that they were shock to see me like this. They know me as the cold hearted bitch but actually I am sweet loving girl. I just want to be safe and protect my family. I heard Isa chanting a spell. I can see the shield dissolving into nothing. I walked up to Isa and hug her. "Thank you, Isa. I am so happy to have you back in my life." I step back and went to Damon and Stefan. "I'm sorry for what I have done to you, but I did it for your safety. If you don't see it that way, I am sorry. I couldn't show you how I actually felt due to Klaus coming after me. I needed to keep some things a secret." I felt arms wrapped around me. It was Damon.

"I forgive you and besides its nice to have my little sister back." he said with a wink and a smirk on his face. I can tell he meant every word.

"Thank you for forgiving me Damon." I saw Stefan coming towards me and I could see that he was debating if he should hug me or not because he doesn't know if I forgive him or not. I walked up to him and I gave him a hug. He hug me back with everything. I could feel in his hug that he misses me and that he cares deeply for me. When he let me go, he reached for my hand. I didn't resist. I loved it.

"It's time to go, we have to get out of this tomb now." Isa said.

"Lets go." I really couldn't move that much. I feel terribly weak from not having blood in my system. I felt arms lift me up. It was Stefan. He vamp speed with Isa and Damon behind us. We went through the woods to the road. I could see a black and red car on the side of the road. Isa got in the driving side, Damon on the passenger side, while Stefan put us both in the back seat. I was on Stefan lap. I saw blood bags beside us. I grab for them all. One by one I drank them down really fast. It feels good to gain my strength back. I could feel Stefan eyes on me, so I looked up. He was smiling down at me with the most loving expression on his face. I couldn't help but cry. He kissed the tears away. I grabbed him by his shirt and pull him towards me. I kissed him with all I have to show him I love him. He also did the same thing. We both deepen the kiss until we both heard a cough. We both turn to see Damon smirking at us. I blushed a little. I wrapped my arms around my lover waist as I cuddle up against him. I couldn't help but think that I have my old life back and that my life wouldn't go down hill from now on. I could feel myself smiling.


	16. Chapter 15

**Isabella Pov**

I was driving back to the Salvatore's house. I am so happy that I have my family and best friend back in my life. I couldn't stop smiling. I looked in the rear-view mirror to see my best friend and step-brother cuddling in each other arms. I am happy that they find happiness in each other. After fifteen minutes of driving, I finally pulled up into the driveway. We all got out of the car and head inside of the house. Jeremy and Caroline greeted us at the door. As soon as Katherine walked in the door, Caroline and Jeremy walked up to her to give her a hug. She stepped back out of their reach. Jeremy and Caroline looked confused.

 **Katherine Pov**

As soon as I walked through the door, Jeremy and Caroline walked up to me to give me a hug. I stepped back out of their reach. I could see the confuse look on their faces. I was done pretending to be Elena. I really hate her. She is nothing like me. I was only in love with Stefan. Yes, Damon was cute but I wasn't in love with him. I didn't drag Damon along the way while being with Stefan. Elena is a SLUT. She wants Stefan and Damon. She was hurting both of them and the relationship between the brothers got worse. She might look like me, but she is nothing like me. The vampire world wasn't really meant for her. She should be killed in the sacrifice for Klaus instead of me. Hmm..I think my bestie can manage that for me. I turned back to reality. I looked at Jeremy and Caroline with a smirk on my face. "I am not Elena but Katherine. Do you miss me?" with the smirk still on my face. I can't help but keep this playful side of me. I was shocked because they didn't do anything at all. They didn't try to attack me at all. What they said shocked me even more.

"Oh, sorry for trying to hug you. We both know that you are not a bad person. You only pretend to be evil is to protect yourself from Klaus and other dangerous supernatural beings. You also protected Damon and Stefan by keeping an eye on them. You are a really good person. I am sorry for trying to kill you. I only hated you because of what I heard, but when I heard that it wasn't true at all, I wanted to get to know you a little better." said Caroline.

"I still want to protect my sister and like Caroline said I also want to get to know you better. I can see what my sister is doing to the brothers and it is not right. The bad thing about it is that she doesn't realize it or want to realize it. It hard for me to sit and watch it every day. Now that I know that Damon never did love Elena at all and he was married. I felt relieve. You should keep a tight hold of him. I know you love Stefan and not Damon." He pointed towards mine and Stefan hands that are joined together. "He might have liked Elena for a little bit, but I can see now that he is in love with you. You and Stefan are probably mates. If you love each other for this long, you might be mates."

Jeremy shocked me the most with his words. I looked toward Stefan, when Jeremy said we might be mates. When I looked at him, he looked back at me. I could tell what he was thinking. I will get Isa to look into that for me. I walked up towards Jeremy and Caroline and gave them both a hug to show them I appreciated what they thought of me and my relationship with Stefan.

" I have to get back home. I don't want my mom to worry about me. I will see y'all tomorrow. Bye." said Caroline. I told her bye. The rest of us went into the living room.

 **Damon POV**

"It's been a long day for us. I am beat. My brother got the love of his life back, and I also got the love of my life back. The problem is what are we going to do about Elena. I know she is going to be shocked to see Katherine with Stefan. She's also going to try to get Bonnie to do a spell of sort to break y'all apart or whatever. She is dangerous when she wants to be because nothing will stop her getting what she wants. She will try to get Bonnie to see her way of things. Then, Bonnie will fall in her trap. I am not saying we should kill the girl, I wouldn't mine if we did though, just saying. All I am saying is that we should keep a close eye on Elena and keep Bonnie out of her grasp." I don't want her coming in between Stefan and I every again. My brother almost fell in love the girl. I tried to get him as far away from her every chance I get but he just push me away. Since we got Katherine back in our lives, I can see Stefan and I getting closer again. I am truly glad that he got Katherine. I looked towards my wife with love in my eyes. I was ready to hit the bed. When I said hit the bed, I mean go to sleep. I am exhausted. I need some rest.

 **Isabella POV**

I understand what my husband is saying. Elena is a trickery bitch under disguise. If she doesn't stay out of our lives, we will end her for good. "We will get Caroline to watch her, since Jeremy will be staying here for the time being because he just turned a vampire. I really don't want him hurting others by accident. I will talk to Caroline tomorrow about our discussion. I need to get some rest and so does my husband. We will see y'all in the morning for breakfast." I looked towards my husband to see if he is ready to go to bed. I stood up and grabbed Damon's hand. I pulled him up. We walked to our room and got into our bed. "I love you Damon. Night hun.

"I love you too Isa. Night love." said Damon. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled me towards him. We both drifted to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Katherine POV**

I waited for Damon and Isa to go to sleep before I have a serious conversation with Stefan. I really need to talk about our relationship and where we go from now on. I know that he hurt me in the past to protect his brother and friends. I just..I don't know. He called me all types of names and he wished that he never met me. I was shocked and sad for fifty year after he said that to me. I didn't detect a lie when he said it. I kept putting up a facade around him and his brother to show what they did to me in the past didn't affect me at all while on the inside I was breaking apart. So..it will take time for me to give him my heart again. I need to know everything now and not a moment later. After I heard a feint snore from Damon and Isa. I turned towards Stefan with a serious expression on my face. I could see why he was shocked to see me this way. I was kissing and hugging him before we got here. I need to get this off my chest now. " Stefan...I am being a hundred percent honest right now. Who you see in front of you is the real me. I need you to listen to every word, and I need you to be honest with me." I took in a deep breath. I really didn't let someone in for a very long time. So it was hard for me to be very open again."I love you. I really do. However, I don't know if you love me after everything you put me through. I know you had a really good reason to torture me, but when you said you wish you never met me, you blew ice over my heart and with every words you spoke, you broke it in pieces. You had friends and a family. I had no one at the time to put me back to as a whole. I was in a dark world for a very long time. I killed vampires and humans to get my anger and sadness out of me. I need someone to vent and scream with all my might to let the hurt pass me by. It was never enough. I cut off my emotions. I didn't want to think about you, I didn't want to feel every touch you brought me to ecstasy, and I didn't want to feel the love we had to be false. I didn't want the memories we shared to be ruined because I knew they were real. I just couldn't let the words you said to me to effect the memories we shared in the past. I came back after I heard I had a doppelganger, and you were dating her. If you didn't want to see me, why would go with someone that looks like me. I had to come see it with my own eyes. You were all over her and protecting her. You should be doing that with me. It only took me a day to realize that you only like her because we have different personalities. She is innocent, nice, sweet. Even though I have the save qualities, I only let you see the bitch side of me most of the time. I only let you see the bitch side of me when I was in danger, and I knew someone was after me. I couldn't let you die. So, I decided to push you away. I come to check on you when I get news of you might be in danger. I came to protect you from the shadows. I did everything for you. If you die, I would die. I know we are mates because I once felt a pull towards you before we went our separate ways. It had hurt every second of the day until it became dull. I had to deal with the pain because I chose to be away from you. If we are going to be together, it will take time. It will take time for us to love each other on the same level as it was before we split up. Our bond will have to be unbreakable, so no one can come between us. We have to once again feel the pull before we can mate. We also have to be emotional connected. If I feel pain from miles or states away, I would know that you were in danger or in pain. Our bond should be solid and strong. Do you understand? Are you willing to wait? Are you willing to be with me and forgive me?" I poured my heart to him. I hope he will say yes. I hope he will be by my side til the very end or for eternity. Every seconds turned to minutes. I know I gave him a load of shit to think about, but I really want an answer now. "Stefan, will you answer me?"

 **Stefan POV**

I can't believe she went through all this pain. She left me to protect me, and she still love me after everything I said and done to her. I am willing to forgiver her for anything. I want her to be in my life for eternity. If I have to wait to build our love and bond together than so be it. I will fucking do it. I need her in my life. I like Elena, but she was never my mate. I knew that from the beginning. I knew it was pointless from the beginning, but I couldn't help myself because she look just like my Kathy. Kathy is the only woman I want in my life. I don't want another woman or a wanna be Katherine.

"Stefan, will you answer me?" Kat voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Of course I will wait. I only want to be with you. You are the love of my life and you will always be the love of my life even in death. I forgive you for leaving me and for everything you have done in the past. Will you forgive me for torturing you, for saying hurtful things to you, and also for liking another girl, who of course could never replace you.

"Yes. Of course I will forgive you. You were only protecting your family and friends. So, I understand your reasons without you even telling me. You are mine from this night forward. I love you Steffy." I love it when she calls me Steffy. She is the only person that can get away with it too because it only belongs to my mate.

" I love you too Kathy. I am yours from this night forward. Let's go to bed." We both need the sleep. I stood up first. I reached my hand out for her to grab, so she can stand up. Instead of letting her walk, I swept her off her feet. I heard her squeal. I laughed at this sweet side of her the real her. I carried her up the stairs to our room. I took my shirt and pants off. I hand her my t-shirt for her to sleep in. We both said I love you to each other as we cuddle up against each other. I love the feel of her body up against me. She is finally back in my life, and she is finally here to stay. With that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Isabella POV**

I woke up to a beautiful morning. Dam is still sleeping with the most carefree expression on his face. I slowly got out of the bed, so I wouldn't disturb Dam in his sleep. I took a cold shower to get me up and alert. I left out the room to go to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. I made blueberry waffles with a sprinkle of powder sugar with whip cream on the side. Then, I cooked scramble eggs. I heard footsteps making its way downstairs. I could tell it was Kat. She was heading towards me. "Morning Kat, how did you sleep last night."

" Morning, Isa. I didn't sleep this peaceful in centuries. I don't have to worry about someone coming after me while I'm sleeping when I'm here with y'all. You, Damon, and Stefan means a lot to me. I could trust y'all with my entire being. You are like a sister to me, Isa." I can tell she really thinks of me as her sister. I was happy to hear that from her because I already thought of her as a sister. I would do almost anything for her. I have to get Klaus to get her freedom back to her. He would do anything for me.

"It means a lot to me that you think of me as your sister Kat because I already think of you as a sister. You are like family to me. I would do almost anything for you. I would ask Klaus if he would let you go. I don't like to see you scared. I would like for you, my siblings, and I to get sit down somewhere to discuss your freedom. I want you to love them like you love me, Kat. They mean the world to me, and I want you to get along with them for me."

"Even though I am scared of Klaus, I would do this for you. I know when I am by your side, he won't hurt me."

" Well, enough of on that topic. Will you help me set the table? I am cooking breakfast for all of us. The only thing left is to fry the sausage. When you are done with the sausage, will your pour orange juice after you are done. It should be five plates and glasses." She looked at me with confusion all over her face. She probably forgot about Jeremy. "Jeremy will be joining us for breakfast. He will be staying here until he can control he thirst for blood. He will be here for only a month. It should only take a month since I am teaching him what he should and shouldn't do. I am very strict. He is also very determine, which I am happy to see because I don't want to kill him. I really do like him. So, I have to be strict so the outcome of this situation will be better. I took the sausage out of the skillet, and then I drained the oil from the sausage. I didn't want it to be oily when we eat it.

"Oh, Jeremy. I forgot about him. It's a good thing that you are teaching him because we don't want the world to know about vampires. We can be out of control once we first turn. He got you to help him. He trusts you to stop him if it comes to that point. He looks up to you. I could see it in his eyes last night. You are a very honest person, and you tell it how it eyes. You don't care how the other person feels when they went to far. You defend others when they feel trapped. I love that trait in you."

"Thanks Kat for understanding me. It's just the way I am. I hate see others getting bully or being manipulated into doing things." I sat the food on the table. I could hear lots of footsteps coming downstairs. Dam, Stefan, and Jeremy came into the kitchen. Dam walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered into my ears about how much he loves me and my cooking. I could feel my knees going weak. His seductive voice turns me on every time. I saw Stefan walked up to Kat and gave her a kiss on her right jaw. Dam grabbed my hand and led me to the dining-room table. Kat, Stefan, and Jeremy followed behind us. I sat at the end of the table while Dam sat beside me. Kat sat at the front with Stefan by her side. Jeremy is in the middle.

 **Jeremy POV**

"Isabella, your food smell amazing and it looks delicious. I can't wait to taste it. You treated me so well ever since you turn me into a vampire. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know that I am sire to you, and I don't mind that one bit. I am honored to even be near you because something about you draws me in, not in a sexual way, of course. It just that you thought about my future. You thought about school, friends, and family. You don't want me to hurt someone important to me. I am thankful to have you teach me the vampire ways of life." I put three blueberry pancakes, two sausage, and a little bit of scramble eggs onto my plate. I grabbed a knife and a fork. I ate a big piece of a pancake. It was the most delicious pancake I ate in my entire life. I kept digging until it was all gone. I grabbed the orange juice, and I finish it quickly.

" I am happy to hear that from you, Jeremy. I am glad that you see me in a good light even though everything about me isn't good. You might see something you don't like one day. When you see me doing something vicious, I would ask you if you still see me in a good light."

" I know that you will never hurt me or anyone important to you. It doesn't matter if you did or would do something something bad one day. I know that you are protecting yourself and us from a dangerous situation. I will like you no matter what." In the corner of my, I saw Damon staring daggers at me. Opps.. I didn't mean I like her in a boyfriend/girlfriend way. "Damon, I didnt.." he cut me off.

" I know you didn't mean it in a boyfriend/girlfriend way. However, you should think before you speak. Its kinda nerve wrecking to hear a guy say he likes my wife. So, next time you might get punch. I kinda act before I think sometimes. You might want to watch out." He said with a smirk. I could almost picture what he would do to me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Isabella Pov**

Jeremy was really sweet and very talkative. I wonder if he were trying to fit in with us. He doesn't need to try to fit in with us. He's already one of us. I take my bites very seriously. If they tried to harm us or sell us out..WELL...Let's just say that he won't be here anymore. He will be disposed instantly. I like Jeremy because he got a lot of the same quality as me except the evil part. "Dam, Katherine, and Stefan lets go walk around. It been a while since I've been here. Jeremy since you can't come out of the house anytime soon. I will come back early to give you blood."

"Okay, well I will be here. It's not like I can leave." He said with sarcasm. He left and went back up stairs.

"Okay then, lets go. I can already tell that today is going to be great." I said with a smile on my face. I will not let anything mess up my day. I grabbed my husband hand. We walked side by side while Katherine and Stefan holding hands behind us.

"Baby lets go to Mystic Grills. I need some alcohol in my system. I'm dying for some. I didn't want to drink mines. So I was relieved when you offer for us to leave." Of course he's thinking about alcohol. Sigh..well it's not like I can blame him.

"Okay, I just want to get out the house. I also want to see if there are any new places around here." I started to look around to see if there are anything new. I didn't see anything new for the next ten minutes. In ten minutes, we were at the grills. Damon open the the door for me, and Stefan did the same thing for Katherine. We walked towards the bar and Dam order his regular. While the rest of us waited for him to get his drink so we can sit down. The bartender handed the drink to Dam. We all sat down to chill for a bit while Dam had his alcohol. After five minutes, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline walked in one by one. They kept walking toward us, but they didn't see us. After a few more steps, Elena stopped walking. She saw us and her friends bumped into her.

"Why did you suddenly stop?" Caroline asked as she tried to see what kept her friend from walking. He eyes met mine and then she looked at Katherine. She came over to say hello to us. "Hi Isabella, Katherine, Damon and Stefan." Caroline said with a smile on her face

"Hello Caroline, come sit with us for a bit." I told her to sit with us to get Elena blood pumping. She must be thinking that I'm taking away her friends and family. What can I say, I am a likable person. Everybody wants to spoil Elena and give her what she wants and when she wants it. Since I am in the picture, I bet she is going to do something really stupid and really soon. She didn't bet on me coming. She didn't know that I am married to Damon until recently. Now Stefan is back together with Katherine. They are building up their relationship slowly. I left my thoughts and came back to reality when Damon's finger brushed against mine. I looked at him with a smile on my face. I looked back to see Elena and Bonnie were still standing up looking at us with a disturbing look on their faces. They slowly walked toward us and stood beside Caroline. Elena looked at Stefan, Damon, Katherine, and then me. She paused on me for a quite a few seconds before she turn her attention to Caroline.

"Caroline, why are you sitting with the Enemy? You know what she did to me the other day. I thought us being best friends we were supposed to have each other back. Now I can see that you were stabbing it."

"Sigh, I do have your back, however, I don't have to back you up when you are in the wrong. Before Damon's wife came into town, you were using them. When Stefan didn't want you doing dangerous things, you would go to Damon because you know he would let you go in a heartbeat and protect you. You knew Damon or when Damon were acting like he were in love with you, you were always using him. You always get him to fall for your trap and string him along to every whim you desire. Then you leave him with a crushing heart when you go back to Stefan. Since you do it so many times, I knew you realize what you were doing. You started to love them both. You were using them when one of them doesn't fall to your every need and wants. So yes I am sitting with YOUR enemy however, MY friends. Get over yourself Elena. Bonnie, you are a good person but you are degrading your family legacy for Elena desires. You do realize that right. Every time you explain why you couldn't do a spell to Elena, do you realize that she didn't care what you had to say. She doesn't care about the side affects that could do you harm or the one you doing harm to. She thinks in her mind, she is right and everyone is wrong. You always let her get away with everything. Even if your friends about to die, you would still do the spell to please her. What have she done for you? Did she ever visit graves or did she ever show concerns to you or your family. She would beg and grovel to you about everything. She is a friend, but she is not a true friend. You would only do it out of pity, and you would feel guilty if you didn't help her. You were never a leader Bonnie. You would follow her whims on every command. I bet if she leaves right now and do something dangerous, and you know she will soon, you would follow her no matter what. You are a good person, and you don't even REALIZE how deep you are in. You should have a regular life and grow up to an amazing woman. You are getting involve way too deep, and soon you will have a lot of enemies. You should choose your own and not be a follow. I hope you choose right." I were shock to hear that speech from Caroline. She can be truly wise sometimes. It wasn't just me that was shock as I look around to see shock and surprise faces. As Elena snapped out of her shock, she grabbed Bonnie hands.

"Come on Bonnie, don't listen to her lies any longer. She doesn't know what she is talking about because I really do care about you." As Elena started to move, she stopped due to Bonnie not moving.

"Bonnie, why are you not moving?" a worried Elena asked.

"I..I..just have a lot to think about right now Elena. Caroline is right when it comes to my life and my future. I..I don't think I can do this anymore. Even though I know that I can't escape from being a witch, I do wish to have a stable life with no trouble. I just need to be alone. I'm sorry Elena.


	20. Chapter 19

**Elena POV**

I watched Bonnie walked out the door . I couldn't believe my friends leaving me, and it's all because of that bitch. She ruined my life since she got here. She took away my boyfriend, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, and now Bonnie. They started to disappear from my life. I truly have no one now. I can't help but feel lonely, hopeless, helpless, and angry. I know deep in my heart that Caroline was right. Every word she spoke was true. If I was a true friend, I would visit the graves who were my friends that died because of me. I never did. I only showed concern to them in the heat of the moment or for rest of the day. I am a horrible person. I could never take back what I did, however that doesn't mean that bitch should get away with fucking up my life. She would soon feel the pain she caused me. I turned toward the table with a new emotion spreading throughout my body. It was very deadly.

" You got what you wanted bitch. You ruined my life and you took away my family and friends. You will regret what you did to me. You will regret causing me pain. I will make you suffer. Damon, even if I did like you for a bit, I am glad that I didn't take it any further than a kiss. Stefan I can see you are back with your female bitch who you hated sooo much. You hated her to the center of your core. You probably liked me due to the fact that we have the same face, however, you love me much more than you ever loved her. You called her psychopath bitch who ruined your life. You loved everything about me, something you cant do with her again after all that mistrust. It will continue. She can never be me love. She will always be the one that causing you pain. You soon realize that very quickly. Isabella, I will see you in hell because I will come for you. I could see the hurt in Stefan eyes, and I could see the anger in the others eyes. I looked at Caroline in the eyes. "You were right about everything, however, I have nothing. Your bitch of a friend took my family away. I will take hers away. I have become this way because of her. I am on this path because of what Stefan and Damon brought in my life. I'm on this path because what that bitch took away from me. I am on this path because I have no one and you left me to hang to be with the bitch that caused me to suffer. I will never come back from the path I'm about to take. I will kill all of you one by one." I walked away, and I never looked back. I was heading towards my house to make a plan. It's starting with that evil witch who is willing to kill her own family.

 **Katherine Pov**

Even if this look alike Bitch of Elena who looks like me tells some truths about us, I would not let that bitch speak another word about Isabella, Stefan, Damon, and I. I was about to jump up and straight up kill her with no **mercy**. Stefan took hold of my hand to prevent me from hurting the bitch. Some part of me thinks that action doesn't want any harm to come her. I couldn't help but think that he might still be in love with her. No boyfriend of mine should defend any other girl except me. I was seething with anger. I might be a psychopath in certain people eyes because in fact I was truly acting. I never did like what I have done. It pained me every time. I looked to see other with anger in their eyes. Damon grabbing Isabella due to her being his mate and all. So, he got an urge to protect her. I guess the reason they didn't say anything or do anything because she was in some areas. We didn't want to cause a scene. We wouldn't let her ruined our day or our lives. Even if I could see anger in Stefan eyes, I could also see pain. I don't know the reason behind the pain. Stefan and I are indeed mates, however we have to take it slowly to get the mating pull back strong and healthy. I am willingly to go through pain to become happy.

 **Damon Pov**

I don't let a lot of things get to me. When she threaten my mate and family, I was out for blood. No matter if I knew her or not, I was willing to kill her in a heart beat. I knew we shouldn't cause a scene with a lot of people around. I made sure to grab my mate hand to make sure she is safe. I knew she doesn't need any protection from Elena because she can handle herself. I knew she could kill her in a blink of an eye, however, the mating pull tells me I need to protect her. I could feel my eyes going black a little. I am glad she walked away because we all were about to lose our shit and kill the bitch. I stood up and I grabbed Isa hand so we could leave. I couldn't stay here with Elena's scent surrounding us any longer. I would go mad quickly. "Lets get out of here. I can't stand to be here any longer, Isa." We all left the Grill to continue Isa quest for the day.


	21. Chapter 20

**Isabella Pov**

We left the Grill with a lot on our minds. I couldn't help but think about Katherine and Stephan. I was thinking about the past. Katherine always hanging around Damon and Stephan, so I hated that she was playing both of them. I confronted her about it to make sure it didn't continue on. I love Damon, and I didn't want his heart to be torn by Katherine. She told me that she was only flirting with him, and that they didn't like each other in a romantic way. I was slightly relieve to hear that from her, but I told her to stop flirting with Damon before I killed her. She realize at that moment that I love him. She never flirted with him again. She told me she only love Stephan. After our conversation, I became best friends with Katherine when she told me that she doesn't like Damon. She consider him as a friend. I could tell she was telling the truth at the time because I was a vampire. Katherine, Stephan, and Damon knew I was a vampire. He wanted to become a vampire to be with me. I didn't want to sacrifice Damon's life to bring me happiness. I wasn't ready until he proposed to me. We are mates for eternity. I knew all about Katherine because Klaus told me how she betrayed him when he was going to us her for a sacrifice. She snapped her own neck after she had vampire blood in her system. Katherine past was turning into Elena present. Katherine always had a purpose. She had to make sure her love ones were safe. So, her fucked up past of being a liar, a cheater, and ect.. it was all for us. She only pretended to cheat to keep Stephan safe and out of her plans. So, I respect her for that and beyond. However, Elena don't have a good enough reasons, its all an excuse. How can a human keep a vampire safe? Why do she fuck up with her friends plan" She doesn't realize and she doesn't care. I can't forgive her because she doesn't think about others before she does it. She doesn't care if it's wrong because it always right in her mind. She is getting ahead of herself and putting others in danger. I hope Stephan and Katherine always stay together no matter what happens. I believe if they stick together nothing could stop them except for my family and I, of course. Of course, if only if they deserve it. I would never kill them of course they are basically second family to me. We walked until I was finished with my journey to find if there were any new buildings. I wanted to see how this town changed for the good and for the bad. It seem like nothing changed at all. We were on our way back to the house. We stopped to get a human for Jeremy. I walked up to a human girl, and I compel her to come with me.

"You will not scream nor will you run away. You will follow me and do what I say. Do you understand me?" She was in a daze. Humans are so weak and pathetic.

"Yes." was her only reply.

I would teach him not to kill them while he is drinking from the vein and compel the humans after he is finished. It will take about a few days for him to understand it. I know he is starving due to him only drinking humans for a couple of days. So, we all hurried to the house to check on Jeremy. I hope he didn't go crazy for blood. We made it back to the house with the human. We went in the living room to get settle. After that, we called Jeremy so can eat his human. I heard him rushing down the steps, and he was in front of us immediately. I looked up at him to tell him what he needs to do to the human. So, he won't be drinking her dry.

"Jeremy, you will not be killing this human. You will drink as much as you need until you hear the heartbeat start to drop. Then, you will compel the girl to forget everything and tell her to leave." I told him seriously. He nod his head and walked up to the girl.

 **Jeremy Pov**

I walked towards the girl. I stood in front of her. I looked into her eyes. "You will not scream nor run away. You will be quiet until I say otherwise." I leaned towards her neck, and I bit her extremely hard due to my hunger. I continue to drink until I could hear her heartbeat began to slow. It was hard for me to stop, but I knew if I didn't Isabella will have my head. She is my sire and she is trying to teach me. I slowly backed away after thirty seconds. I looked into her eyes. "You will forget everything you did tonight, you will leave this house to go home." After I took a step back, the girl started to leave. I heard clapping from Damon and Stephan. Katherine and Isabella had a smirk on their faces.

"Well Well Well isn't he a natural. You did good on your first try. You just need to keep this up for a few more days until we start getting you a blood bags. At the end of the month, I will give you the ring so you can walk around during the day. Your own little daylight ring." Isabella compliment me and told me about the ring that I seriously wanted to ask her about tonight.

"Thank you Isabella for believing in me. I also want to thank Damon, Stephan, and Katherine. Thank you for putting up with me as a human and a vampire.

"You are welcome. I just need you to keep up with the good work, and stay on this path I'm leading you on. So we won't have any troubles in the future. I consider you as a friend, and I don't want to see you doing something that will cause regret later on." Isabella told me.

"I will stay on this path. I still care for humans in a certain way. I promise will not cause trouble for anyone, and I will not have any regret with the decisions I will make in the future." I told them. I left to go back in my room to do my homework that Caroline brought me.


	22. Chapter 21

**Stefan Pov**

After Jeremy left after his little speech, I stood up and reached my hand out to Katherine. Katherine took my hand with no hesitation. I really need to discuss more about our future and we need to have a vacation to build our relationship back up. We need to make it strong so neither of us would doubt our love for one another. Even though we knew we love each other, we don't how deep it is. I said goodnight to Damon and Isabella. I led Katherine to my room. Before we entered my room, I picked her up like a princess. I proceed to open the door and walk towards the bed. I sat down with my love still in my arms. I gently brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it around her ear. Then, I held her face, so she was looking straight at me. I kissed her gently and I pushed all the love I have for her in that kiss but I moved to breathe. I began the conversation I wanted to talk about for a while. "Katherine, we need to talk about us more. I know where we stands in this relationship. We both want to rebuild that love, trust, and loyalty that we have for each other. I do know this for certain. I know that I love you. I care for you enough to die for you with no hesitation. We are soul mates. However, our trust in each other isn't strong, our bond isn't strong, and our loyalty for each other isn't all that strong. I was wondering after the end of the month, we should go on a vacation build our relationship. Once we are done with that maybe we could get our own place. I know you have a lots of enemies. I don't want you to run away again to protect Isabella, Damon, and I. We are in this together. Your past is your past but from this moment on you need to learn how to share it. So you wouldn't have to bear it all the pain. If theirs not trust now, then theirs no trust later. We need to know what and who we are going to deal with before they deal with us. So please Katherine, I am here for you no matter what. Do not ruin our relationship by keeping secrets. I know that you might want to keep things to yourself, and I am okay with that because you might haven't gone through the process of dealing with it yourself. Even if you did, and if it is minor situation, than it is fine with me that you want to keep it to yourself. However, if its dangerous, I want to know. I don't care how bad it is. I know you need time to tell me. So I will give you that, so you don't need to tell me tonight if you are not ready. Are you willing to do this for me? Can you share you burden with me? I don't want you to be in danger and I understand you don't want me to be in danger also. It will come one day, and we need to be ready to face those dangers together with Damon and Isabella. I love you no matter what, however I can't stand if you ever leave me again. I don't want to go through that again. If you put me through that again. I..I..I don't know if I can continue this relationship with you. Yes, we are mates. Yes, I can't stand to be away from you. It kills me inside to not be with you. However, what is a relationship with no trust. How can we grow together when we are so far apart even if we are together. You have all of me already. I will tell you my darkest time. I will tell you anything you want to know because communicating is the key to be together. Do this for us, please?" I gave her the puppy eyes while being serious.

"I..I..I don't know if I can share the burden with you but I will try. My past is so fucked up. I try to pretend everything is okay but I know its not. They are so many enemies out there that are trying to come after me. I always need plans after plans after plans because I don't know who is coming or how many are coming. I always come to Mystic Falls to see you even though I have to pretend that I am fucking up your life with your brother. My life is too dark and lifeless, so I can come to see you to bring hope back in my life. I needed to see you because I love you. I needed to see if I can carry on. I always make sure that you and your brother were safe. I couldn't live if you were to die Stefan. I would be completely destroyed. I don't know if I can go through all of that again. I want to start a new life with you. I need to be me again. I am so sorry Stefan. Will you ever forgive me?" Kat told me. Of course I will forgive her. I love her enough to forgive her for anything.

"Of course I will forgive you, love." I told her while looking into hers.

" I will tell you everything, I just need time to process what I need to say so it won't be confusing. I just need a few days. I just don't want you to hate me." If she need time, I will let her have time to process everything. Hate her? How could I ever hate her.

" I will never hate you darling. I might dislike something, but it will never make me hate you. I love you to damn much to let such hatred come between us." I leaned down towards her lips and kiss her with all my might. I pushed her down, so we could continue to kiss with more passion. I didn't want to stop, but I knew she didn't want to take it to the next level yet. So all I did was kiss her until our lips were swollen. I stop and I laid down beside her. I wrap my arm around her, and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight love" I told her.

"Goodnight, hun" she told me with a smile on her lips.


	23. Chapter 22

**Elena Pov**

I was sitting in my room watching the sunrise. I was wondering how everything turned out so wrong. I know I can be a little selfish at times. I deserve to be a little selfish every once in a while because of everything I have been through in the past. I never had the time to think about me or my future. I had to constantly worry about my life every day. Stefan was my boyfriend. He was there by my side whenever I need him through my darkest time. He made me happy, and he gave me positive advice during my breaking point. He put me on this path, and he led me down through it. He would never let me fall. He constantly lift me up during the hard times. He was a good man and a good boyfriend. However, his bitch of a sister in law suddenly came into our perfect life. She broke it into pieces. She demanded Stefan to break up with me because I also have feelings for his brother. I love them both. Stefan was my light while Damon was my darkness. I love them base on their personality and behavior, and it could benefit me when the time comes. When I feel like I need to do something dangerous, Damon always had my back while Stefan was against it. When I tried to do the right thing, Stefan encourage me to do it. I knew I was jealous of Damon flirting with other girls because that is when I realize my feelings for him. I wanted him to myself, but I wasn't going to act on it. I was together with Stefan, and Damon was his brother. I didn't want to break up the family and repeat the cycle that Katherine started. I guess their stories was never true. Katherine never started this curse between the Salvatore brothers. It was going to start with me. As I realize this fact, I hated myself. However, I couldn't help who I love or who I am attracted to. If I ever did act on my feelings for Damon, I was going to break up with Stefan. I mean seriously I would never drag both of them behind their back. My best friends Caroline and Bonnie and my own brother Jeremy decide to leave me as well. They never called me or hanged out with me anymore. Isabella took my love ones away from me. Yes, she spoke some half-truths, but we could have solved it. Eventually…eventually I would have overcome my problems. All I need was a little therapy, but they never gave me the chance. They all left me one by one until I had no one left. So tell me this, do I deserve to be left behind? Do I deserve this harsh treatment from everybody? He left me with no warning, no hint telling me that he was going to break up with me. He broke up with me in front of everybody. They brought me into this world. My life would have been normal, if they was never in it. My boyfriend would have been normal. I don't deserve to be left behind by those who did this to me. They all were going to pay for leaving me. I will turn into a vampire and gain the trust of their enemies. One by one they will fall to their deaths starting with that bitch who took them from me.

 **Klaus Pov**

I was in my art room painting all of my family members. All of a sudden, I felt a cold chill went up my back. I could feel a disaster heading our way. I don't know who, when, where, or how it's going to happen. My sister, Bells, told me that I don't need to kill Elena to break the curse. I don't know if this is true or not, however I do trust her. She would never lie to me unless it is to protect me. Therefore, I don't need to kill Elena to break my curse. All I have to do is drink her blood from her vein along with a witch and a vampire, while one of my witches is chanting the spell. I will let her live while I am magically draining her blood. I need her blood to make my werewolves armies before she die. I don't deserve this pain or this curse my mother put on me. The full moon is in two days, and I couldn't wait for it to come. I know my family and the salvatores will be there to see it. They are also there to prevent anyone who wants to stop me from breaking the curse. Elena, your days are numbered. I continue painting with a smirk on my face.


	24. Chapter 23

**Isabellapov**

When I felt the sun rays hit my face, I woke up. I turned to see my husband smiling at me with the most beautiful smile I ever seen.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" He asked. He were still smiling at me. I could look at him forever. I know I need to answer him.

"I slept good, darling. How did you sleep?" I asked him while I was bending down to give him a passionate kiss. Mm...We moaned out. The feel of our lips touching felt so good. He broke off the kiss so he could answer.

"I slept good while waking up to see my beautiful wife. I felt at peace with you. I felt like we were in a meadow full of flowers on a sunny, windy day. You are my other half that I would love to look at every second of the day. I will go through the ends of the earth for you baby." I put my finger over his lips. I gave him a kiss that shows how I felt towards the words he just spoke. I pour all my love into that kiss.

"I know baby. I will also go through the ends of the earth for you too, baby. You all I have and you all I want to continue throughout our journey. If you die, I will also die. If you are lost, I will find you. When you need me, I will be there every step of the way on your side no questions ask. I love you through the bad and the good. Throughout the emotions time, I will be there to lend you a shoulder. I love you and I am here for you no matter what." I love this man, I wouldn't know what to do without him. I am grateful to have met him. I gave him another kiss, however this time I didn't stop. I deepen the kiss. I lick his bottom lip for entrance. He opened his mouth eagerly of course. I smirked at that. He saw it, and he flipped us. He was now on top.

"My little Isa…Tsk tsk tsk. How can I let you play around when I want you so badly? Even though I am up for games…I really want to make love to you." He moved his lip back to mines. Mm..mm.. I couldn't help but moan. It felt so good. He moved down to my neck. He suck on it very gently but enough to leave marks. I sat up to move my shirt and bra, but he stopped me. He gently pushed me down on the bed.

"I will do all the work. The only thing you will do is enjoy the pleasure." He looked at me with a half serious and half passion that has love written all over it."

"Yes sir" I complied with his demands.

 **Lemon over (two hours later)**

That…was…amazing. I am full because of you. I am beyond satisfied. I moved to cuddle up around him. He moved his arm around me and he spoke.

"I hope you enjoy that because I feel good. If I could I would go again, but we can save that for tonight. Nothing can't ruin my mood."

"Yes love, it felt amazing. I love the way you mark me as yours. I love how you show your love through physical contact." My phone started to ring. I wonder who is calling me. I picked up my phone and look at the contacts. It was Klaus. Damon lean over to see who it was. He looked at me with a question look. "I don't know why he is calling me." I answered the phone. "Klaus."

"Isa, I need you to check on Elena immediately. I need you to take Damon because he have been in her house or you could do your witchy spells. I know you might have felt like something is about to come. I really don't want anything to ruin my plans for tomorrow."

"Of course dear brother. I don't want anything or anyone to come in between the plans for tomorrow. Your curse will be broken. I have felt like something will come. I don't know when, how, or who. I will get to the bottom of this for you dear brother. I will call you later. Bye"

"Bye, dear sister."

"We need to take a shower. We need to go check on Stefan's ex."

"Why do we need to go check on her" he asked

"I felt like something is going to happen. My brothers will break his curse tomorrow. I need to make sure that she is safe and not on an evil mission to take revenge on us. I should have put her in a cell in the basement. I wouldn't have to go through this shit of checking up on her."

"Okay, let's go take a shower."

Fifteen minutes later, we were out of the shower getting dressed. We got dress, and we went downstairs to see Katherine, Stefan, and Jeremy by the door. Of course they heard me talking to Damon about going to see Stefan's ex.

"Of course you heard me talking to Damon about that Bitch. I guess you guys want to come along for the ride."

They nod their heads and said "Yep."

"Even though I'm not able to save my sister for what's to come tomorrow, I still want to be able to see her before the end of her life comes." I vamp speed up the stairs to get the daylight ring for him. I was in front of Jeremy in less than five seconds. I held out my hand for Jeremy to take the ring. He was shock. He couldn't believe that I would give it to him this early. Well….how else would he be able to walk in the daylight…like come on. He took the ring and put it on.

"I completely understand. If I was in your situation, I would want to see the person I grew up with before that person completely die. You guys can come. Jeremy, I will have my eyes on you because you are still not in control of your hunger." He nod his head, and we all left the house. Damon drove to her house because this was an important mission. I didn't want to waste a second by walking. Even though we could vamp speed, I didn't want us being caught by humans. We made it to her house. We told Stefan to go knock on the door because he was her ex. I would have chosen Jeremy, but I didn't want to take the chance of him hurting his mother. We could tell that Elena wasn't in the house, but we need information on where she went to. Stefan walked up to the door and knock on the door. Ten seconds later, Jeremy mother open the door.

"Sorry for coming over unannounced. I was wondering if Elena was here.

"Hi, Stefan. Sorry that you and my daughter are no longer together. No, she is not here."

"Will you be able to tell me where she went?"

"She said she is going to see her friends in Forks, Washington."

"Do you know where exactly she will be staying?"

"No, Im sorry I didn't get a chance to ask."

"It's fine. Do you know when she left to go Forks?"

"Yes, she left last night." I can't believe she left. She went to team up with the Cullen's to get revenge on us but mostly me because they hate me for playing around with them.

"Thank you. I hope she have a safe trip, goodbye."

"Bye Stefan" She shut the door.

Stefan walked back to us, and he got in the car.

"Dam take us to Klaus house. I need to speak to him and form a plan." I got my phone out of my purse. I called Klaus to inform him on the bad news I have for him. He picked on the second ring.

"Klaus, she left. She is not in Mystic Falls anymore. She went to Forks, Washington. The Cullen's lives there. I am betting on that she is living with them. They might be forming a plan to kill me or most of all…all of us. I don't know if the Cullen's is willing to lose their lives for someone they never met. However, I will kill them first and save the bitch for last for even trying to run away from her destiny. We need to leave tonight and have this shit handle by in the morning. The curse will be broken tomorrow, dear brother.


	25. Chapter 24

Elena Pov

I left the house at night with a bag of clothes, I was making a plan about how I was going to get revenge in my head. Then, I bumped into a man at the Mystic Grill. I was heading towards a table and the group of people was leaving. I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I looked up to see who I bumped into but I didn't recognize him. I knew they were not normal by their skin tone matching.

"I'm sorry and it's okay. Are you alright?" Carlisle said.

"I am fine. I don't recognize any of you around here. It's a small town. Did you move here or on a vocation?" This weird guy with bronze hair kept looking at me. I felt like if he kept staring at me, he could read my mind. He probably could since I know that vampires, witches, and werewolf exists.

"We are new around here. We are on a vocation about to head to Forks, Washington today." Carlisle said.

"I forgot my manners. Who are you? My name is Elena."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife and children. My wife name is Esme. My daughter names are Rosalie and Alice. My sons name are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Let me buy you guys some drinks. It's my way of making it up to you by bumping into you." I saw him looking at his family especially Edward. It was like he was trying to get him decide if they should stay or not. Surprisingly, Edward nod his head. We all sat down at two different tables. I sat down with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie.

Edward POV

"You look like you live around here. Are you leaving to go somewhere?" I asked Elena. I read her mind and she knew about Bella and vampires. She knew more than we do. We couldn't pass up this chance to get information. She bags with here. She look like she is planning to run away.

"I do live around here, but I have problems with certain people. I had to leave to get away. Well…I'm not trying to be a bitch, but can we cut the chit chat. I know you guys are not normal. Are you people vampire, werewolves, or witches?" she said

Well…that through me off track and yet not surprising for me but for the rest of my family.

Well…that threw me off track and yet not surprising for me but for the rest of my family. They all looked at me and at one another. They couldn't believe that she knew about the supernatural world. It shocked me too at first. It was no point in hiding it. We can talk about everything and we can gain information. "Yes, we are vampires. How did you know? Have you ever encounter one or be romantic involve with a vampire? Is that why you are running away?"

"Yes, I know about vampires, werewolves, and witches. If I was never betrayed by the people I love I wouldn't be telling you anything even if I had to die. I was so loyal them. Now, I don't mind telling you guys. I am a doppelganger My ex-boyfriend was a vampire. His name is Stefan. His older brother Damon is also a vampire. My best friend Bonnie is a witch. Our enemies were the original vampires. They are siblings, but I didn't know about one of them. She was new to me. Her name was Bella. She came into my life unexpected and ruined my relationship with my friends and boyfriend. Bella is in love with Damon. She is Damon's wife. She made Stefan leave me to be with his ex-lover. She think I didn't deserve Stefan because I had small feelings for his brother. We would never be mates and I was holding him back to be true to himself and to his heart. We were in so many dangerous situation and we barely came out alive. I probably put us in the situation by making deals with the enemy. However, I was doing that for everybody can live. I know that my life was precious to the enemy. So, he wouldn't dare to hurt me. She didn't know me at all. She only told partial of what is true. One by one everyone left me. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER. I will personally kill her with my bare hands. Since you are in Mystic Falls, you must have known someone here who is a vampire. Bella is new here and you suddenly came into town soon after. I might be slow in some area, but I can tell when something is fishy. Also, your skin color is pale and the same as the rest of your family. Who heart did she break?"

She look towards me and I immediately look down. When I look back up, I saw her smiling towards me. So I knew she figured out I was in a relationship with her but she doesn't know the reason why we broke up or who broke with who first. I don't mind telling her information about our relationship. I also want revenge on her for breaking my heart when all I wanted to do was protect her from the monsters of this world including me. Yet, she never did love. She called me her pet. I balled up my fist just thinking about her and mate.

"Yes, It was me who went out with Bella. Even though she faked everything, and also being in love with me. She was very nice towards us." I told her.

"Yeah Right! She was just faking it. If she was this so call nice person, she would have the heart not to meddle into someone relationship that didn't involve her. If she was this so call nice person, she wouldn't ruin so many lives just to achieve her goals. So tell me what so nice about her that she did fake?" she asked

I have no answer. She was telling the truth in a sense of way. I saw it with my own eyes along with my family. She was a totally different person. Her words cut out our hearts. She had no love for us, if she did…she would have shown some type of remorse. She used us and through us away like trash.

"In a sense of way, you are right. When we saw her again in Mystic Falls with her siblings, she didn't show no sign of remorse. Her words cut our hearts. She was a totally different person. She ruined me. I loved her…my family loved her, but what she said to us I could never forgive her." I said to her.

"Do want to make a plan with me to get revenge? Who wants to help me get revenge on that cold hearted bitch?" She looked at us one by one. I could see that everybody was thinking about it. I could see that Rosalie wanted revenge. I am game.


	26. Chapter 25

Carlise Pov

I can't believe what I am hearing. My daughters and sons want to get revenge on my lost long daughter. Even if she did break our hearts and fake everything, she didn't hurt us or rat us out to the humans or to Aro. She was truthful to follow our rules. She only lie about herself and where she came from. She did say that we were like her pets or are her pets. Her personality changed along with her behavior. Overall, she is a loyal person. She is older than us. I still see her as a daughter, but on the other hand…I see her as one of the legend. Aro is younger than them. They were created first. Hmm… they were created first, so somewhere deep down I feel like we came from their bloodline. However, we look different and we don't have vampire's teeth. Even though I know who created me, I don't know if the originals blood line is connected to us cold ones. "Listen, I don't agree on her calling us her pets, however she was loyal to us in a since of way. She didn't rat us out when she pretend to be a human. She never did disrespect us during the time she was with us. She was faithful to us through and through. She can act the way she want after she left us. You threw her away and she threw us away. What she does in her life now or before she came into our life, we shouldn't judge her based on that. I'm very, very disappointed in you guys. You want revenge. I taught you better than that. I don't agree on this not even one bit. If you go through with this…I don't ever want to see you again. I won't ever be there for you again in dangerous times or in emotional times. I will be sad, however I will be angrier. Rosalie, you never cared about Bella. You hate her from the start, so you shouldn't get revenge. Emmett, you love Bella, yet let her without a single goodbye or a reason. Jasper, you never got close to her, so you shouldn't feel any strong emotions over this situation. Alice, you always treated her like a Barbie doll. You never want to take a no. You always pushed and shoved her into things she wasn't comfortable about. Esme and I left her and we were supposed to be a parent to her. We treated her like a daughter and yet we left her because of you. You put us in this situation Edward. You thought it was better to leave your girlfriend who you thought was your mate. Now that I think about it, a mate should never leave his other half. Yet, you did it without a second thought. You never felt the pull. You never thought about seeing her and you want her to be with another guy. Yet, here we are because of you. I will not support you in this. Think about this before you decide. Don't let this…doppelganger trick you into fighting her battles she have with Bella. Don't let her manipulate you into this by using your feelings. You were always a smart boy, so don't be stupid and lets go back home. Figure out your feelings alone and don't get it mixed up revenge or hatred. I'm leaving. Who is coming with me and who is staying?" I stood up waiting. My wife immediately stood up after me, Emmett was next even though he was a little conflict, Rosalie stood up with me, Jasper and Alice were next. Mates will stand by each other side no matter what. Edward stood up next but I feel like there was something else to it.

"I'm not standing up to be on your side or hers. I need to understand the situation from the very beginning. I need to think this through. I am leaving." I nod my head to him.

"Edward, if you choose the wrong path, I am done with you. My family is better than this and should rise above it. I'm not putting myself or my family into this mess." He nod his head and walked away. I looked towards the doppelganger with anger. "Don't come to us again with this bullshit. I will not put my family in danger. I will not let them be manipulated by you. You are a scammer without realizing it. Whatever Bella said to you is the honest truth. You are an evil bitch who ruins people lives. Disappear before I kill you myself with the little kindness I have left for you." She glared at me before she walked out the building. I turned around to look at my family. They were all surprised. I'm not all nice. I know when I should bare my toothless fangs towards my enemies. "Let's go home and wait for Edward decision." They nod their heads and we left Mystic Grills.


End file.
